Scars
by M.J.SS
Summary: Eleven year old Freddie's first day at Waterloo turns out to be a eventful one indeed relationships Max/Freddie , warning corporal punishment swearing and self harm


Scars are meant to be broken

A waterloo road fanfiction warning slight corporal punishment

Max Tyler/OOC

Freddie woke up in a cold sweat his stomach burning with pain , for most part he wasn't your average eleven year old , he looked about five and he acted younger than his age i suppose that was because they amount of times he'd been beaten his mother an alcholic her boyfriend , Freddie's bioglocial father left them long ago married another woman , she was left to raise him on her own that's when she met Mark at first he was alright but then he became violent and when Freddie turned four that's when the beatings started at first it was small beatings just a little tap behind the legs then it turned more severe first the belt , then a whip now anything his step father can get his hands on .

Today is Freddie's first day at waterloo road , and he wanted it to last as long as it cold school was an escape for him he may not find it easy but its better than being in the house it was a forty minute walk to school most kids got the bus at that length but they never gave him money for the bus let alone money for food , he wasn't the weight an eleven year old boy needed to be he weighed around four stone and he was around four foot three and so not the height most eleven years are suppose to be .

Unfortunatly for Freddie he was late really late , he managed to get lost on his first day but the worst to come ,when he finally managed to get into school he looked confused there was an older boy year twelve possibly Aaron Lennid standing within a foot of Freddie he had a menacing look on his face and as if out of the blue two more appeared just as repulsive as Aaron ' Look's like there's new bait in town ' said one of his associates . 'Leave me alone ' piped up Freddie a bad move on his behalf . 'Aww little boy wants us to leave him alone shall we get your mummy '? Mocked another boy . ' Just get lost or else ' warned Freddie clearly feeling threatend by these older boys ,'Or what ? ' Aaron then pushed Freddie into a wall ,Freddie at that point lost it and rammed his tiny body into Aarons shins punching them as hard as he could until ...'STOP RIGHT THERE !' shouted Mr Tyler clearly furious he stormed towards the class ' You three get to your lessons i'll deal with you later . ' They scrambled like chickens ready for slaughter . ' You with me ' Freddie followed without hesitation Once they got into his office there was another name on the door 'Miss Mason head mistress of this school she was away though and she'd be away for a while ,Mr Tyler opened the door walked through and motioned Freddie to follow Mr Tyler sat himself down and with his fingers he ordered Freddie to come and stand in front of him 'Attacking another student is a serious offence ' .Spoke Mr Tyler calmy as he could 'He attacked me first ' Freddie moaned looking down at the floor ,Mr Tyler studied the boy and at the moment he was going to say something a woman barges in through the door 'Hello Max ' she said in a druken tone , it was Freddies mother .

'Ah thought i'll find you here , look Freddie this is your Dad , the one that left you all them years ago ' she glared at Max and at Freddie for a second . Max gazed down at Freddie and the looked back at his mother ' Freddie wait outside ' he said quietly Freddie left the room .'What do you want Shannon ? ' He asked clearly frustrated 'What do i want , i want to ruin you , you left me with that for a son he can't even tie his on shoelace , he causes me grief and me husband grief , he'll take a belt to his backside if he aint careful its what he deserves for looking exactly like you , and one day he'll rot like you all alone all on his own ' replied Shannon clearly intoxicated . Max glared up at her for a second 'What do you want then ?' He asked for the second time ' I don't want him anymore , I don't want that in my face anymore he's your son you take care of him now ' She smiled wickedly . Freddie unfortunately for him heard every word , at this point he shot of like a rocket and found himself in the boiler room he sat there quietly struggling with tears and scratching at his face and hands until blood ran down

By the time Shannon left she gave Max a glare even Medusa would be happy about , Max followed her out and looked for Freddie there was no sign of him ,Max began to panic and in that frenzy of Panic he shot off to look for him , he looked everywhere outside in the school grounds , the school canteen , the changing rooms every classroom , as he looked at the Boiler room door he noticed that it was left slightly open and without hesitation he stepped through the threshold and into the room , he looked around for a while it was dark until he saw a small boy standing there watching the pipes he snucked up behind Freddie extremely angry and without a second thought grabbed the small boy by the arm and turned him around  
' I told you to wait outside ' he said sharply Freddie sniffled ' Why should I it's not like you want me or her no-one wants me so why should i stay ' Freddie screamed . At this Point Max was fuming he turned Freddie around and gave six sharp swats on Freddie rear end .Freddie yelped with pain , Max again turned him around ' That's not what's true i left your mother because i was scared if i had the money i would of taken you and she seemed like a good mother , i'm sorry Freddie but i was young and i had no idea what to do with a new born baby , but now i'm ready to look after you '. He told Freddie .  
Freddie looked at him ' Okay I guess that's okay '. Freddie looked down at his hands they hand be scratch to pieces .  
'Come on let's get out of here ' spoke Max .


End file.
